


The Moon, the Universe and Accepting Fate

by NewTyway



Series: 'Midsummer Breeze' [8]
Category: Jack - Fandom, Midsummer Breeze
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTyway/pseuds/NewTyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I've beautifully captured the emotions packed within certain recent events. Understand that all of us as humans have limitations. We can't make everyone happy and the best way to try making others happy is to first find your happiness and to accept uncertainty and change. You're not alone, kid. </p><p> </p><p>To get the full effect of this short piece, play this audio track: </p><p>Wrapped in Piano Strings - Radical Face</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGVtsfXLIEg</p><p>and the Remix by SparrowHawk</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWvhoL3COHM</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon, the Universe and Accepting Fate

I hate the word “fate.” Birth, encounters, partings, success and failures, fortune and misfortunes in life. If our lives are already set in stone by fate, then why are we even born? There are those born to wealthy families, those born to beautiful mothers, and those born into the middle of war or poverty. If that’s all caused by fate, then God is incredibly unfair and cruel. Because, ever since that day, none of us had a future and the only certain thing was that we wouldn’t amount to anything.  
Shouma Takakura (Mawaru Penguindrum)

 

The Moon stared into the black abyss of the rapidly contracting Universe in awe at the destruction unfolding in front of his eyes. Spiral galaxies unfolded and scattered into space, stars and planets imploded, the very ground he stood upon was beginning to crumble. The atmosphere of the planetoid he landed on began thinning and dispersing into vapid nothing. He couldn’t believe he would bring about the end of the Universe. They had such a great relationship with one another. What happened?

From the time at which the Moon was still young, happy in the warmth of his mother’s embrace he had feelings for the Universe. He had never had feelings for someone the way he felt for her. She was perfect. She was smart and funny, she never left anyone alone to wallow in self-pity and loathing. She always had a plan and stuck to it like clockwork. She was the cause of creation. -   
She too was in love, but these feelings were not exclusively directed at the Moon. This deep love was pure and concentrated, shining in the direction of all existence. She thought everything held intrepid beauty; rocks, trees, dirt. Nothing was ugly, because if god created it, could there really be anything dirty and ugly in the world? 

The Moon wanted all of it for himself though, her time, her affection, her love. His love was in vain. Spending all of his efforts in an attempt to gain her attention, he lost himself to the darkness. Not fully aware that he had done wrong, he hurt those around him, losing the support he once had. Not fully realizing that love was based around unpredictable events, life is so full of uncertainty. Everything ends. Everything goes away. Change is the most inevitable occurrence ever.

Not ready to accept his fate, he cursed the heavens. He thought for a moment that he had the right to be happy for once. But he was ignorant, he blamed all but himself. Everything seemed bleak and dark. He thought this feeling would never go away. 

“Why are people born,” he thought, “If people are born only to suffer the hard life, is it meant as some kind of punishment? If there really is an existence worthy of being called a God, I just want to ask him one question: is there really fate in the universe? If a man ignored fate and ignored his instincts and DNA to love someone else… Dear God, is he really human?” 

The small rotating mass of rock split in two and drifted apart, Moon had to jump aside to avoid being cast out into the black nothing. 

“If I had just accepted my fate then many others would have gone on happily with their own lives, unaware that anything had happened.” He crumpled into a ball on the ground. “Now my death will mean nothing. I'm useless. Dear Lord, please don’t let my body go to waste, in my next life let me use myself for the true happiness of everyone else.” 

And in that moment Moon burst into a beautiful orb of light, a brilliant azure glow. He then rose into the air and by the light of his glowing body he lit up the night sky forever. 

 

I love the word “fate”. Because, you know how they talk about “fated encounters”? A single encounter can completely change your life. Such special encounters are not just coincidences. They’re definitely fate. Of course, life is not all happy encounters. There are many painful, sad moments. It’s hard to accept that misfortunes beyond your control are fate. But this is what I think: sad and painful things definitely happen for a reason. Nothing in this world is pointless.  
Ringo Oginome (Mawaru Penguindrum)


End file.
